


泡泡

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Summary: 时间线单数是过去双数是现在
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 5





	泡泡

1.  
“同学？同学——”你被一双手晃醒。  
午后的阳光绵密地铺在草地上，像是被谁不小心打碎罐子淌了一地的枫糖浆。以至于醒来的那刻，你面对着如阳光般明媚的笑脸，怀疑自己仍处于梦境。  
“同学？同学！”叫醒自己的人摊开手掌在你眼前晃了晃，“我们一会儿要踢球赛啦，你要不要挪个地方呀？”  
逆着光能看清他额头上的汗珠和脸颊上的细小绒毛，你第一次记住他的脸。

没想到会这么快再次遇到他。  
新学期的专业课，你踩着铃声猫腰钻到第一排的空位上，放下包后发现身旁有张熟悉的面孔，正面无表情地打量着自己。  
“嗨，好巧啊，”你先往空无一人的讲台方向瞟了一眼才开口向邻桌搭腔，“好在老师没来。”  
“不太巧，”对方翻开手中的册子，在你的名字上点了点，“朴志晟同学，开学第一节课你迟到了。”  
你目瞪口呆地看着他潇洒走上讲台：“各位同学，点完名了，开始上课吧。”

从宿舍卧谈会上，你得知钟辰乐是本校在读研究生，作为新助教为因公出差的老师代了开学第一堂课，正好还逮住了自己迟到。你暗忖，希望他能看在之前勉强算是打过交道的份上高抬贵手别扣自己太多平常分吧。  
室友们谈起助教老师生性冷淡、不苟言笑，你不由地有些恍惚，记忆中的笑靥难道是错觉吗？  
“…听我学长说过，他好像没什么朋友啊…但也并不完全是书呆子！”  
“…据说还弹得一手好钢琴，但好像没人亲眼看到过…”  
“…恋爱？就他那个性格，怎么可能！”  
在室友们的嘀嘀咕咕中，你不知不觉进入了梦乡。

2.  
你在下午醒来。  
阳光透过没拉好的窗帘缝隙在你纯色的被子上印出不规则几何形状，你试图将眼神聚焦，无数小尘埃正在光束中旋转着跳舞。  
你不知道自己睡了多久，只感觉头有点疼，于是活动了一下僵硬的脖颈。床头摆着一束不久前才被浇了水的鲜花，花瓣和叶子上的水珠摇摇欲坠。张姨正抱着暖水袋倚着窗子打盹，屋子里静得只听得见加湿器运转的声音。  
她被你起身的动静吵醒了，热水袋啪地一声摔到了地上：“少爷，您醒了。”  
“发生了什么事吗？我为什么会在这儿？”你觉得头很重，下意识想伸手触碰。  
“少爷，先别动，”张姨摁住了你的手腕，“您上周出了场车祸，伤得有些严重。医生说是脑震荡，需要住院静养。”  
“…车祸？我为什么会出车祸？”  
张姨脸上似乎闪过一丝慌乱：“是、是因为您疲劳驾驶，正好碰上了酒驾逆行的车，所以才…”  
“是吗…”感觉脑子里装着锅沸开的粥，烫得你皱起了眉，“但我好像…什么都想不起来…”  
“不打紧，不打紧！想不起来是正常现象，医生说脑震荡会引起…引起暂时性失忆，”张姨安抚道，“少则几天、多则几个月才恢复。您别多想，好好休息才是。”  
看着你茫然的表情，张姨不自在地用手指搓了搓自己的裤缝：“我去给您打点热水。”  
当天晚上，父母临近午夜才来探望你。知道他们要来，你强撑着睡意没合上眼。听张姨说，他们刚谈完生意从外地赶回来，脸上挂着浓厚夜色都掩不住的风霜和疲惫。  
母亲怕碰到你的伤口，不敢有太大的动作，只是一直攥着你的手背大颗大颗地掉眼泪，苍白的嘴唇和珍珠耳环都随着抽泣微微颤动，在白炽灯下泛起微弱的光。父亲则是站在离你两步远的地方沉默地看着你，眼里盛满了焦灼、内疚和一些别的什么情绪。你没多想，只是感到这样温馨的亲情场面熟悉又陌生。你总觉得自己似乎该有些回应，但最后还是什么都没做。  
他们并没有在病房里待多久，接二连三响起的电话不停催促着他们离开。临走前，母亲用歉意的口吻许诺会尽快抽空再来看你。你乖巧应下，目送父母阖起房门。  
你关上灯，在黑暗中为自己掖好了被子。

3.  
该死，这次要找什么借口开溜呢？你望着桌子对面依然拘谨的陌生女孩，有些烦躁地解开自己衬衫的第一颗纽扣。  
你和普通男大学生的相似点是玩心重，不同的是人生早已被纵横商场的父母安排好，恋爱和婚姻都轻易被当成冷冰冰的商业筹码。  
穿梭在一场场形形色色的饭局和宴会中，面对一张张各有千秋的美丽脸孔，吐出一句句公式化的花言巧语哄对方开心，你不停被动地与适龄异性见面，对相亲早已麻木不已。明明才步入二十代不久，你却觉得自己像绽放前被抽去引线的烟花，还没开封就过了赏味期限的鲫鱼饼，刚刚成熟但被大雨打湿的蒲公英种子。  
钢琴声再次骤然响起，你抬手喝了口咖啡，无意间从玻璃窗上捕捉到一个眼熟的倒影。他穿着挺括的西服，锋利的下颌线条割破了你的困惑，正坐在餐厅大堂中央的钢琴前演奏一首轻快的乐曲。  
你看了看墙上的挂钟，突然间有了主意，食指开始有些得意地轻轻随节拍叩动。  
借着去卫生间的借口与正准备下班的兼职琴师串通好后，你换上懊恼的表情带着他重新坐回女孩对面。  
“刚刚去卫生间正好碰到老师，他要求我和他赶回学校做个紧急课题，”你指了指站在一旁的钟辰乐，“抱歉，我现在得先走了。”  
他的扑克脸果然唬住了对方，女孩只能善解人意地摆摆手：“没关系，你先忙，咱们有空再约。”  
“好的，那个…夏？呃…下次再见。”你险些咬到自己舌头，暗骂自己怎么告个别还差点暴露出自己根本没记对方姓名的事实。  
踏出餐厅的那刻，你大大松了口气，随即露出鸡贼的表情：“谢~谢~钟~老~师~”  
“不客气，”他挑了挑眉毛，“诚心打算感谢我的话现在请我吃冰淇淋吧。”

“钟老师，好吃吧？这是我最喜欢的冰淇淋店噢。”  
他满意地点点头：“还不错。我和你差不了几岁，在外面不用叫老师，叫我名字就好。”  
“钟辰乐…哥，”你还是没办法直呼对方全名，“刚才向你求助的时候我完全没想到你会答应得这么爽快哎。”  
“所以刚才是在碰运气吗？”  
你吐吐舌头：“唔，有点吧，毕竟大家私下都说你很难相处啦。”  
“是吗？”他笑了起来，你发现他眼睛下面有很可爱的猫咪纹。  
你的手机屏幕亮了一下，顶端赫然是每日星座运势的桌面挂件。  
“你们大学生现在还流行这个吗？”明明脱离大学生身份也没几年，怎么老爱把自己说得这么老？你在心里嘀咕。  
他饶有兴致地凑过来想看星座运势，距离近到能看清他嘴角还沾着一点冰淇淋，没由来地有替他拭去的冲动。  
“啊…是…是吧，”你飞快地收回目光，指了指屏幕，“上面说今天水瓶座幸运指数是五颗星。”  
“是嘛，”他狡黠地挤挤眼睛，“怪不得会得到冷漠的我的帮助。”  
你不好意思地挠挠头：“为了报答钟老…辰乐哥，我会努力在同学之间扭转你的风评的。”

4.  
卧床休息了近半个月，你央求张姨带你出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。  
用完早饭后，张姨推着坐在轮椅上的你去花园溜达。医院里的花园不同于外面，烟火气没那么浓重，但对于病人来说已经足够热闹了。  
你被推着慢慢走，一路上看到了打太极拳的老大爷，抱着婴儿散步的年轻妈妈，在紫藤花架下读报纸的奶奶，最后停在了静谧的池塘旁。池塘旁有一个扎着羊角辫的小女孩，拿着一个相机形状的泡泡机，摁下快门，五颜六色的泡泡源源不断地从镜头口的位置飘出来。  
随风飞来的泡泡环绕在身边，映着蓝天，映着池塘，映着你的脸，让你觉得自己不孤单。其中一个泡泡朝你的鼻子飘来，你看着它离自己越来越近，最后“啪”地一声碎掉，飞溅的小水滴在脸上激起瞬间的凉意。  
你觉得这个场景似曾相识，但却怎么努力都想不起来，唯余太阳穴隐隐作痛。

虽然本就没抱什么希望，但出院前父母果然一直没能抽出时间再来看你。你坐在医院外的长凳上等着张姨为你办好出院手续，裹紧了风衣走上回家的路。  
张姨今天似乎特别开心，一路上都在不停地问你有什么想吃的和想喝的，回家一定要马上做给你吃。  
“张姨，我不过是在医院住了个把月，回家的第一顿饭至于这么大阵仗吗？”你忍不住打趣，“弄得我跟多久没回过家了似的。”  
张姨下意识回答：“可是，少爷您的确…”  
一直专心开车的司机不自然地咳嗽了一声，打断了张姨的话。他们从后视镜中交换了一个眼神，张姨继续说道：“少爷，自小我便把您当儿子一般疼爱。不管离家多久，我都会做好吃的迎接您回来呀…”  
你默数着窗外倒退的树，不再接话。

“回来了？”中饭被临时回家的父母突兀打断。你的手顿了顿，遂放下餐具。  
“嗯。”你条件反射般只发出一个简单的音节，向双亲微微鞠了一躬后，你开始思量回家的问候究竟该由哪一方先发出比较合适，并猜测和父母不亲近的原因或许是他们工作繁忙。  
“回来就好，回来就好…”母亲试图打破有些尴尬的气氛，“我们回来取个文件，你自己慢慢吃。”  
父亲没再说话，径直离开了餐厅。你继续进食，无奈今天的饭菜怎么都尝不出滋味，没吃几口便放下碗筷称要回房休息。  
你的房间虽然长时间无人居住，却被打扫得崭新如初。张姨早早拉开了窗帘，室温因阳光照射不至于太低，你的鼻腔里充盈着香薰和木质家具的味道。书架上还摆放着你舍不得扔的小学课本，你还记得以前跟语文老师一字一句地朗读：有亲人的地方就是家。  
照理说，回家的人会感觉到温暖和妥帖，而自踏进家门以后，为什么会从心底源源不断地冒出反感和不安呢？  
书柜上只摆着一张合影，时间是某个午后，五岁的你正坐在爷爷大腿上吹泡泡，快门声响起时，你调皮地摆出了个鬼脸，爷爷慈祥地看着你。  
相框同样被擦得一尘不染，你用指腹隔着玻璃抚摸照片，突然很想念爷爷。

5.  
你不再费心于每次相亲前编好不同的借口，而是选择在钟辰乐打工的日子，直接和女孩们约定在他兼职的餐厅见面，最后以钟老师为由顺利逃脱。  
刚开始，钟辰乐会对于你这样的幼稚行径很无奈，后来渐渐也习惯了你的厚脸皮，有空的时候偶尔还会答应你的冰淇淋邀约。于是一同在你挚爱的冰淇淋店挥霍了许多下午，把菜单正着点过一轮又反着点一轮。  
你很少和同龄人谈及家庭，即使在长年累月中原生家庭所带来的压力让你屡屡失眠，却在面对他时没有缘由地第一次产生倾诉的冲动。或许因为他平静的表情，或许因为他身上好闻的柔顺剂味道，或许因为他是可靠的兄长，或许因为他从不轻易越界。  
你也是第一次听他谈起自己，知道了他独居在城南的旧筒子楼里，依靠着兼职换来的微薄薪水和学校发的奖学金维持生计。没有亲人也鲜少朋友，却像株坚韧的无名植物，挺直腰杆迎风生长以更接近太阳。  
你一直认为自己只是这个庞大家族中一个不起眼的零件，被强制安装在他们满意的位置上一刻不停地运转，就算因心底微弱的不甘和反抗想发声，也会瞬间被机器的巨大轰鸣吞没。  
提到过往时他云淡风轻得像刚才点单时问店员今天有没有牛奶口味的冰淇淋，你早已冰封的心突然被凿开了一条裂缝，有种想给他买下全世界雪糕机的冲动。

6.  
爷爷已经病重卧床很久了，他住在离家很远的疗养院里，远到在城市对角线的另一头。  
你独自倒了几班地铁和公车，花了几个小时才抵达这所位于郊区的医院。父亲掌握公司大权后，无需再耗费精力与原本关系并不亲密且失去价值的生父维持表面和平。亲情在父亲眼里或许一向比不上面子，父亲安排爷爷住进了本市最好的疗养院，并重金聘请了高级护理人员照顾他，仅仅是为了不被外人嚼舌根。爷爷的身体状况变糟后，父亲也只是派遣自己的秘书每周亲自去疗养院慰问老人。  
你从小就和爷爷亲近，不管多远都会抽空去看他。有时候你会给他念报纸上的新闻，有时候你会和他分享学校里的趣事，更多的时候你只是静静地坐在旁边陪伴他。护工们每天会拉开窗帘让躺在床上的爷爷晒太阳，他总是闭着眼睛一动不动，呼吸机面罩上的水汽出现又消失，你觉得爷爷没生病，只是变成了一棵植物。  
每天只需要进行光合作用也好，这样就不会有烦恼了。你总是待到日落之后，植物没有了太阳也该睡了吧。虽然不知道植物会不会做梦，但你总会在他耳边祝福他做个好梦后才离开。

7.  
敷衍和逃避终究还是被某位恼羞成怒的相亲对象记下了仇，女孩向长辈告状时梨花带雨哭花了妆的样子让听者脸色愈发阴沉，在向你父亲添油加醋的转述中这件事的严重性成几何倍数增长。  
父亲将你叫到书房，责问你这是什么态度。你想借此机会向父亲着重表达对婚恋自由化的向往，不料对相亲过程的轻描淡写反而激怒了他。父亲的耳光把你扇得一个趔趄，你愣在原地，母亲想拉你一把，被父亲压住了欲抬起的手腕。  
你刚要开口说些什么，却被父亲粗暴地打断，指着鼻子叫你滚。你努了努嘴，扶着膝关节直起身，牵扯到面部神经跟着火辣辣的疼。你剜了父亲一眼，模仿钟辰乐的样子挺直了背，头也不回地走出了家门。  
离开家后你终于克制不住情绪站在街头大哭，一半是为自己终于踏出了抗争的第一步，一半是因为父亲下手实在太重了。你漫无目的地晃荡，回过神来才发觉自己走到了城南。  
钟辰乐推开门，被坐在台阶上肿着脸蛋和眼睛的你吓了一跳。他把你带进屋子里，找出冰袋让你敷着伤口，听你龇牙咧嘴地描述自己刚才的遭遇。  
“所以…你离开家的时候什么也没带？”为了增加可信度，你先是翻开了裤兜再摊开了双手。  
“还真有个性，”钟辰乐无奈地笑了笑，“不嫌弃的话，先在我这里住下吧，其他的事情我们再想办法。”  
钟辰乐出去为你采购生活用品时，你百无聊赖地开始观察他的住所。筒子楼的确如他所说的那样，房间很小，家具也很陈旧，但地板被打扫得一尘不染，饭桌上没有一丝油污，衣服和被褥被叠得整整齐齐，窗台摆放着几盆绿油油的多肉，从几净窗明中不难窥见主人对生活的用心。  
钟辰乐做了双人份的晚餐，坦白说，他手艺还真不错，你一口气扒拉了两碗米饭。  
“慢点吃，没人和你抢。”他嘴上嫌弃着，还是不住地往你碗里添菜。  
饭后，他火急火燎地拱你先去洗澡。  
“哎呀，急什么？我还没消化好呢。”你犯了饭困，不情不愿地被他带小孩似的牵着手腕拖出去。  
“大少爷，你懂什么呀？”他不满地回头瞪了你一眼，“这是公共浴室，现在不洗碰到高峰期要排好几个小时的队呢。”  
“这是煤气开关，这是花洒开关，这是…”浴室里的电灯泡一闪一闪，钟辰乐刚才走得太急，说话还带着轻喘，他额角尚未抹去的细小汗珠和微微潮红的脸颊让你回忆起初次见面的场景。  
“…就可以了。喂，志晟？朴志晟！”他伸手在你鼻梁前打了个响指，“你是不是没在听我讲话？”  
“当然有听啊！”你理直气壮，“在辰乐哥的地盘就得听辰乐哥的！”  
他把毛巾扔在你身上，随手关上了门：“就你贫。”电灯泡瓦数不太够，因此你错过了他同样微红的耳朵。  
在他家的第一个晚上，你和他挤在唯一一张小床上。你有些认床，关灯后很久都没闭上眼。  
“睡不着？”身边的人问道。  
“嗯。”  
“委屈你啦，”他听起来有些不好意思，“将就一下吧。”  
想着从小到大以来第一次为自己的自由发声，代价却是直接被逐出家门，你说话不自觉带上了些委屈的鼻音：“没有，很感谢你愿意收留我。”  
“噢哟，怎么哭啦？”钟辰乐发觉你在吸鼻子，赶紧转了过来，身体也倾向了你。其实你并没有哭，但他伸出了手抚着你的背脊，掌心热度比体温稍高一些，语气变得同羽毛一样轻柔，身上的牛奶沐浴露味道钻进你鼻腔。你第一次被人仔细地用温柔包裹着，终于在黑暗中摸索着靠上他的肩膀，心脏里的雪山消融成清溪，汹涌着自眼眶流了出来。  
他如同安抚婴儿一般有节奏地拍打着你的背，轻声道：“没关系啊，我们志晟。没关系的…”  
良久，哭累了的你渐渐在他怀里步入了梦乡。

8.  
你最近很容易发梦，梦里的你和另一个人被困在同一个房间。虽然那个房间又小又破，但那个人好像很开心，总是笑得很大声。他有时伏在案上写字，有时在炉子前研究菜谱，有时哼着歌打扫卫生，有时坐在窗台上吹泡泡。无一例外的是他一直背着光，你看不清楚他的脸。  
数不清是第几次以小臂向前伸展的姿势醒来，似乎是想要挽留什么。你在月凉如水的夜里对着空无一物的掌心无声叹气，阖上双眼却清醒至天光。  
你觉得家中的日子无聊至极，暑假即将结束，身体也恢复得差不多了，便提出要去上学。母亲极为不放心，特地约了医生上门。经过大大小小的检查后，医生呈上体检报告：“太太，少爷恢复得不错，可以正常返校上学了。”  
送走医生后，你折去冰柜前拿冰淇淋，无意间看见母亲将张姨叫去书房，叮嘱了好些什么。

开学第一堂课，你虽然提前十分钟走进教室，但总觉得早到好像不是自己的风格。  
“朴志晟，听说你前阵子受伤了？好些了吗？”黄仁俊看到你身边还有空位，一边放下书包一边向你热情地打了声招呼。  
你淡淡地回答：“还好，小伤。”  
“哇，不是吧你？”李东赫忍不住调侃，“受了次伤怎么变得这么高冷，跟钟辰…”  
你的发小罗渽民突然给了李东赫一肘子，李东赫没再往下说。  
“怎么了？”你觉得他们之间的氛围有些古怪，“怎么不继续说了？中什么？”  
罗渽民眼珠子骨碌碌转了几圈：“终…终成眷属，巧克力球最近一直在排练话剧社的迎新节目啦。他的意思是你突如其来的高冷就和所有童话故事里‘有情人成眷属’的固定结局一样，特别没意思。”  
黄仁俊也反应了过来：“对对对，和李帝努一样无趣。”  
“又关我什么事？”李帝努一脸迷茫地从手游中抽出注意力。  
他们正闹作一团时，老师踏着上课铃声走上讲台，大家逐渐收声，乖乖拿出了课本。

9.  
父亲的态度比你想象中要决绝得多，你被停了卡，切断所有经济来源，打电话给亲戚和发小，却只能等到委婉的拒绝和一阵盲音。挂断最后一个电话，怅惘的你在床上伸展四肢，把自己摆成大字形。墙角爬过一只壁虎，是你不常见到的动物，你望着它出神：跑这么快，是急着回家吗？  
窗外响起阵阵闷雷声，是暴雨来临的前兆。你一跃而起，火速把衣服全部收回来扔在床上。云压得越来越低，钟辰乐今天出门时没带伞，他怎么还没回来？你站在阳台上不住往外望，着急得来回踱步。  
一滴，两滴，三滴，越来越多雨水拍打在玻璃窗上，垂下来拉成一片水幕。你的心情随着天色一点点变暗，他还是没有回来。  
天将黑透时，你无意间看见离家不远的树荫下有个灰色身影，身形隐约和钟辰乐有点像，你抱着一点希望抄起一把伞跑了出去。  
“你在这做什么？”灰色身影闻声抬头，果然是钟辰乐。他抱着手臂站在树干旁，湿发乱七八糟地贴在额角，脸上有几道污泥，卡其色的裤子被水打湿成深棕色，布料紧紧地贴着他的小腿，勾勒出纤美的线条。  
“喵——”他怀里突然探出了个小脑袋，你才发现他抱着只小奶猫。  
“这孩子被暴雨吓坏了，我好不容易把它从树上抱下来，它现在还在发抖呢，”钟辰乐轻轻地给小奶猫顺毛，温柔的手法让你想起第一次住进他家的那个晚上，“你来得正好，给它遮遮雨，我们先送它回家。”  
“你知道它家在哪吗？”你把伞倾向他，小奶猫见到了新的陌生人，害怕地往他怀里缩了缩。  
“它住在我们单元的一楼杂物间。”你从侧面能看到他笑起来眼下浅浅的纹路，他用哄孩子的语气哄着小奶猫，“乖噢，不要怕。乖，这个哥哥不是坏人，你们还是邻居呢。”  
你跟在斜后方，尽可能地把伞倾向他。没走几步，他突然停下脚步拽了你一把：“你的背都要湿透了，为什么离我这么远？我们可是熟到每天同床共枕的关系啊。”  
大臂猝不及防地撞上他的肩，你又嗅到了他身上的牛奶味。第一次在白昼间拉近了彼此间的距离，你在伞布下的一小方天地里烧红了脸。  
把小奶猫送回家后，你们打量着彼此，发现对方从头到脚湿得像刚爬上岸的样子，忍不住一齐笑出了声。也是，两个大男人挤挤挨挨地共撑一把伞，能避多少风雨呢？  
你担心他淋太久雨会感冒，于是先将他推进了公共浴室。好巧不巧，待到你洗完澡刚穿上睡裤时，浴室里的电灯泡啪地一声灭了。你以为不过是电灯泡寿终正寝，推开浴室门才发现是停电了，整个筒子楼被埋在一片黑暗中。  
你凭着记忆摸回房间，他点了一根蜡烛，正坐在床沿用干毛巾擦头发。见你回来，他揶揄道：“怎么办啊？今晚停电了噢。”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“那就开不了灯喽。”他指了指床头的小夜灯。刚住进来的头几天，除了认床外你还被迫暴露了怕黑的弱点，每晚都要摇醒他陪你去卫生间。为了保证自己的睡眠质量不会影响第二天的工作，他特地翻箱倒柜为你找出了盏小台灯，让一室暖黄伴你入眠。  
发觉你涨红了脸，他越说越起劲：“啊嘤，怎么办呀？那我们志晟可怎么办呀？我们小而珍贵的怕黑的孩子…”  
你试图上前捂住他的嘴，却不小心被放在床边的脸盆绊了一跤，直直往他身上倒去。他被你吓了一跳，失手扔出去的毛巾把蜡烛盖熄了。你们一起倒在床上，身下堆积的衣物尽是阳光的味道，尽管你用膝盖抵在床板上勉强刹住了车，赤裸的胸膛却还是隔着棉质睡衣撞上了他的锁骨。他吃痛地叫了一声，热气喷洒在你喉结，你被激得下半身起了反应。  
像被乌云包裹的夏季夜晚，你知道暴雨会来但不知道它什么时候会突然造访。  
“志晟，你没事吧？”他的声音让你想起窗台边被雨打湿的多肉植物，柔软而有生机。  
你因为勃起的下半身而慌乱得没有立刻回答他。  
“很痛吗？”他开始伸出手在你胸口胡乱地摸索，想知道你摔到了哪里。  
微凉的手指不停划过你胸口的敏感区域，你试图用深呼吸掩饰自己因快感而产生的颤抖。  
“志晟，你不要不说话嘛，”他的声音带着一丝委屈，“是不是生我气了？”  
你放弃挣扎，像第一个和他睡觉的晚上那样，把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。胸腔与胸腔贴近，你们同时感觉到了对方过速的心跳。  
“干什么？”他佯装镇定，却被飘忽如雨滴的尾音出卖了心。  
“我们不是很熟吗？睡觉啊。”你一口咬上他的耳垂，像要把小痣吞下那般用力吮吸。  
处子之身招架不住你热情的挑引，手口并用之下他很快软成一滩水，你除去他的衣物，用手掌代替眼睛，在黑暗中描摹他的身体。  
白皙的面孔，最近因繁忙的工作显得更加棱角分明；纤细的锁骨，你甚至想知道它今天盛了多少雨水；清瘦的腰线，平时总在宽大的T恤下若隐若现；紧实的大腿，很少见他穿短裤，光是想象一下就会让你硬到不行。  
你捡起从他脸盆里掉出来的瓶子，挤出牛奶味沐浴露悉数抹在他的后穴。  
未尝人事的他有些紧张，龟头刚刚进入时，他疼得倒抽气，一直掐着你的腰。  
“不是孩子…乐乐才是孩子…”你像他哄你睡觉时那样把他圈在怀里，不断地用亲吻减缓他的紧张。好不容易才整根没入的阴茎因为他不自觉地夹紧而涨得更大了，你觉得自己像在他身体里打起了伞。  
“也不小，”你恶作剧般咬了一口他的脸颊，“不过的确挺珍贵的。”  
在他适应后，你慢慢开始抽插。起初的两个人都是不懂章法的。筒子楼的隔音一向不太好，但今晚的雨声格外的大。做到一半时恢复了供电，你终于能看到他的眼睛。他的瞳仁很漂亮，让你想起小时候经常玩的弹珠游戏，是你愿意倾尽所有去赢到的深棕色玻璃珠。  
他这么好，这么乖，明明满面红霞，却因害怕被人听到而紧咬下唇不敢出声。  
你的手指穿过他早已湿透的头发，低声鼓励他：“乐乐…宝贝…叫出来吧…”  
他的眼角泛着漂亮的粉红色，发出和小奶猫如出一辙的嘤咛。  
“乐乐…哥哥…”你用舌尖逗弄他的乳粒，“没关系…没关系的…”  
“哈啊——”说话间无意撞到了他的敏感点，他忍不住娇喘了一声。你找准了位置，像是要把他钉在床板上一样又狠又深地向他体内撞击，他也终于扶着你的肩膀纵情浪叫起来。  
最终，把所有欲望倾泻于他体内，你喘着粗气躺回了他身边。外面依然风雨交加，屋子里暖黄色的灯光撑开一个干燥又温暖的岛，你们暂时与世隔绝，将赤诚交予对方。

10.  
独自在宿舍里待了一天，快到晚上九点了，室友却一直没回来。你心生奇怪，拨通了李东赫的电话。等待了十几秒钟后才被他接起，抱怨身为班长的自己被压榨得一滴不剩，被辅导员遣去档案室整理全院的学生资料忙活了一整天还没吃上饭。  
“还得多久？”  
李东赫哀怨地拖长声音：“大概要到今晚的尽头——”  
你想着自己闲着也是闲着，于是提议给对方送饭。  
“噢嘤~我们志晟尼最好了~”即使隔着电话，李东赫用糖渍般的声线撒娇还是让你一阵恶寒。你披上外套，盘算着一会儿该给他带炒年糕还是炸鸡。  
最终决定带比较管饱的炸鸡。李东赫不顾形象地抓着鸡腿狼吞虎咽，嘴唇和十指都油汪汪的。你嫌弃地往他腿上扔了半包纸巾：“慢点吃，没人和你抢。”  
档案室里的冷气很足，空调风把你手边那本档案吹开了几页。你无意窥探他人隐私，刚想伸手合上封面，却僵在原地。右上角是一个男孩的证件照，任谁看都是乖乖牌。皮肤白得有些病态，一字形的笑眼和上扬的嘴角极具感染力，仿佛收集了整个夏天里最炽热的阳光。他的左右耳垂上各有一颗小痣，深棕色的鬓角修建得和他在旁边留下的字迹一样规整。  
“钟——辰——乐——”他写字很用力，你用指腹感受钢笔字凹进纸张的触感。这几个汉字好像有魔力，你轻声念出这个名字。也许是因为发音，你觉得此时自己嘴角应该是上扬的。  
李东赫突然从椅子上弹起来，惊慌地停止了咀嚼，用手背把那几页纸压了回去：“志晟，你…”  
心底涌起一阵莫名的感觉：“东赫，我认识这个人吗？”  
“呃，你、你们…”他的表情有些古怪，开始语无伦次。  
你努力在脑海里搜寻不太清晰的记忆：“我觉得…我好像见过他。”  
“见过，我们都见过的，”李东赫打了个哈哈，“他是比我们高几级的学长，以前偶尔会帮李老师代课，现在已经…已经毕业离开学校了。”  
“这样啊。”你没再追问，脑子里却有个微小的反对声音，告诉你这不是你要的答案。  
那么答案是什么呢？冷气把你的脑袋吹得生疼，你闭上眼睛不住揉动睛明穴。

11.  
钟辰乐靠着奖学金和兼职薪水生存的日子本就清苦，家里多了个你后更是捉襟见肘。为了减轻他的负担，你决定去他兼职的餐厅应聘服务生。虽然听起来有些苦，但起码有收入。  
上班第一天，他还特地跑到更衣室等你换上白衬衫，为你抚平领口的皱褶：“帅气的人果然穿什么都很帅气，我们志晟可要好好干啊！”  
万万没想到你的能力被高估了，十指不沾阳春水的你在短短一周里制造出了不少麻烦，打碎的盘子甚至比工时还多。虽然你凭借着脸蛋吸引了不少顾客，但月末时餐厅领班的脸色明显比身上的制服还黑。结算完第一个月的工资后，他终于忍无可忍解聘了你。  
回家的路上，你难以抑制地有些沮丧。  
“志晟啊，不要太难过了，凡事都有第一次嘛，”钟辰乐戳了戳你麻薯般的脸颊肉，“而且你不是快期中考了嘛，正好可以专心复习。”  
你的情绪依然很低沉，他跨了好几步跑到你跟前，变戏法般掏出了你最喜欢的好多鱼：“想吃吗？回家之前追上我就给你吃噢~”  
“…怎么这么幼稚。”吐槽归吐槽，你还是成功被逗笑了。  
他往家的方向奔跑，T恤的被风吹得鼓起来，像勇敢的小伞兵。你觉得自己的心是追逐着小伞兵的风帆，也被风吹得鼓起来，驶向名为家的港口，找寻他所降落的坐标。  
你把和他同居的地方称为家。说起这个字眼会让你嘴角不住上扬，因为那是有你牵挂的人的地方。  
即使是在经济不那么宽裕的情况下，相爱的人也总能找到无尽的乐趣。你们在傍晚通过猜拳来决定谁做家务，虽然不管结果如何最后都还是会被他以臭手为由嫌弃地轰走；你们在深夜相拥而眠，虽然有时他会因腰部不适而难以入眠；洗漱完毕吃了早餐后，你们会挤在同一张书桌上看书写作业；你最喜欢的是闲暇的下午，他通常会配好一瓶肥皂水。坐在窗台边吹泡泡。  
“…小时候去公园玩，我很羡慕别的孩子有零花钱买泡泡机。爷爷看出了我的心思，于是教我做泡泡水，一瓶肥皂水够我玩上一整天，”他垂下睫毛，“可惜爷爷在我刚上小学时就去世了。”  
“在我小的时候，爷爷也会陪我吹泡泡…”提起爷爷，你会下意识地捏紧口袋里的怀表。那是奶奶在第一次与爷爷离别前赠予对方的定情信物，后来他们重逢，相守了五十余年。奶奶去世后，爷爷也病倒了，他把怀表送给了你：“希望志晟能继承这块怀表的好运，遇到所爱之人能像爷爷奶奶一样彼此幸福地相伴到老。”  
在你目前为止的人生中，爷爷是为数不多能为你带来幸福的人。每当你谈起自己的爷爷，钟辰乐总会流露出温柔与艳羡的目光。你心知他渴慕亲情，遂从背后将他抱得更紧。  
他吹出的泡泡囿于小小阳台，映着排列整齐的多肉，映着几件快干的衣服，映着他的眼，映着你的笑。  
泡泡快要失去所有光彩时便是天色渐晚时，他会侧过身与你接一个漫长的吻，虔诚得如同进行迎接黑夜的典礼。

12.  
爷爷走了。他走的那天是个温暖的秋日，大概老天也不忍心让肃杀侵袭他生命的最后光景吧。  
家族成员们难得地聚齐了。恍惚地跟着大人们机械地走完了所有流程，葬礼结束后你独自走进盥洗室，直到打开水龙头被冰凉的水柱带走掌心的温度，才有了亲人离世的实感。你觉得胸腔里的温度被秋风刮得干干净净，唯余落叶飘荡般沙沙的回响。  
盥洗室外大人们关于爷爷遗产分配的争吵声把你的思绪拉回现实，就这么着急么？滴水未进的胃里翻涌起一阵恶心，你猛地俯下身开始干呕，却什么也没吐出来。  
有气无力地抬起头，镜中自己苍白的脸上唯一有血色的是眼球上红血丝，你无力地扯了下嘴角。手机铃声在这时响起，屏幕显示是个陌生号码。  
“你好，请问是朴志晟先生吗？”  
“是我。”开口的瞬间你被自己喑哑得不像话的声音吓了一跳。  
“是这样的…”电话那头噼里啪啦向你投射出了一堆让人云里雾里的信息，你凝神提炼出关键句。那人是典当行老板，你在暂时遗忘的那段记忆里似乎是在他那里抵押了什么东西。  
“…可以吗，朴先生？”  
你下意识应了下来。  
“好的，一会儿见。”对方语气轻松地收了线。  
你在走出盥洗室时猝不及防地被一束光晃了晃眼，眯眼回望过去，发觉光源来自尚处于争执旋涡的某位叔叔的手腕。你的灵台陡然震荡，表，是爷爷留给你的表，你曾将它抵于典当行，但会这么做的原因是什么呢？那段记忆外面罩着一层冰壳，没有工具的你试图徒手凿冰，却被冻得止不住颤抖。  
你收到了他的短信：xx区xx街道xx号，和记典当行。  
在城南？你跌跌撞撞拦了辆车奔赴那个地址。  
和记典当行位于城南的老城区，这个城区过于古朴，飞扬的尘埃堵得你鼻腔发涩。典当行靠近街角，店面不大。许是将要搬迁，老板正指挥着站在折叠梯上的店员拆招牌，“和”字已被卸下，随意搁置在一台坏掉的老式电视机旁。  
见你来了，老板边扯下系在腰间的钥匙串边将你领进门，打开倒数第二排第一个柜子，从里面摸出一个布包，摊开来正是依然崭新的怀表。  
“我还以为你不要这块表了，好在还能联系上你。”  
“不会不要的，这是我爷爷留给我的…算是遗物吧。”  
“怪不得啊，”老板燃起一支烟，“典当时你一副忍痛割爱的表情。”  
你迷惘地抬起眼：“…是吗？”  
“不会吧？既然它这么重要，你怎么会忘记呢？”  
“抱歉，我之前出过一场车祸，很多事情都不太记得了。”  
“原来是这样啊。我还以为你和其他客人一样，眼里现钱比情义重要的。”他慢慢吐出一个烟圈。  
“那…您能和我说说当时的情况吗？”  
老板打开了话匣子：“我做生意这么多年，自认为看人还是挺准的…当时看到你，唉！难得碰见来这个地方眼睛里还有光的人…我劝你要不别当了，然后你和我谈起了爱，说是为了爱的人…天啦，年轻人，你这么小，知道什么是爱吗？后来你一再坚持，所以还是成交了…”  
什么是爱？什么是爱的人？你觉得自己和那台坏掉的老式电视机没什么区别，无法正常收发信号，满屏飘着茫然的雪花。  
你不记得自己怎么攥紧怀表，不记得怎么与老板告别，不记得怎么离开典当行，不记得怎么走到了街角。一个举着泡泡机的小孩从街角窜出，他只顾着泡泡美不美、飞得高不高，于是猛然撞到你身上。  
怀表与泡泡机同时跌落在地。怀表摔开了后盖，滑出一块彩色纸片；泡泡机磕花了一角，停止制造泡泡。你认出那是一张恋人们的合影，摄于第一次一起吹泡泡的那天，虽然被很小心地夹在怀表后盖里，照片还是因为潮气有些褪色。席卷而来的回忆汇成复杂字句，你是一枚单薄的书签，被厚重的书页裹挟着动弹不得。  
周围的泡泡接连破碎，水滴落在纸片上，照片里的人像在流泪。

13.  
“乐乐，一百天快乐！”  
刚回到家还在换睡衣的钟辰乐不免一滞：“啊…对不起…我忙忘了…”  
“钟老师也太过分了吧！亏我还特地准备了蛋糕和礼物。”你佯装失望地扁扁嘴。  
“对不起对不起…我一定补给你。”他揉了揉你的刘海。  
“这还差不多，”你关上灯点起蜡烛，从背后拿出早已准备好的礼物包装盒，“快猜猜看这是什么。”  
他打开礼物，笑容却徐徐凝固。  
你小心翼翼地看眼色：“你…不喜欢吗？”  
“朴志晟，这个牌子很贵吧？你哪来的钱？”他指着礼物的标签，眼里只剩凌厉。  
“你放心，我没偷没抢，是用当掉怀表的钱买的，”你担心他认为这钱来路不明，赶紧解释道，“你最近工作这么辛苦，晚上还常因为腰疼睡不好，所以我…”  
“你把怀表当掉了？就为了买个按摩仪？”他激动地打断了你，“我还没到非它不可的程度。即使再穷，也不该是你轻易当掉它的借口！”  
好心当作驴肝肺，你心里亦不痛快：“送个礼物而已，至于上纲上线吗？”  
“朴志晟，我对你很失望。”他怒极反笑。  
你再也扼制不住怨气，与他爆发了在一起后的首次争吵。  
后来，你们吵累了，蜡烛熄灭了，你听到他在黑暗中低声抽泣。  
不知过了多久，他嘶哑的声线响了起来：“把按摩仪退了，把表赎回来吧。”  
沉默半晌，你答了“好”。  
为了赶在商场关门前退货，他特地借了邻居的破二手车。车内的缄默像火烧一样令你坐立难安，停止争吵后其实你逐渐产生了悔意，却因为害怕影响他开车而选择一言不发。再过一个路口就到百货公司了，你在等红灯时偷瞄了他一眼，坚毅的侧脸没显示出什么情绪。你暗暗祈祷：希望能来得及，等退了货后一定要好好向他道歉。  
绿灯亮了，他踩下油门，导航显示离目标地的距离越来越近。一千米，九百米，八百米，七…对面的车没关大灯，你被刺得蹙起了眉。即使行驶路径歪歪斜斜，也不难预判出那辆车正以违法速度迎面而来。  
人遇到危险时，保护自己是本能反应。乐乐也会本能地保护自己的吧？你在所剩不多的时间里迅速调整坐姿抱起了头，预备迎接比驾驶员位置更激烈的冲撞，余光却瞥见他狠狠地往顺时针方向打了方向盘。  
碰撞发生的那刹，你发觉他好像笑了，又好像没有。

14.  
你带着怀表回了家。  
一楼还住着被钟辰乐搭救过的那只小猫，你经过时能听见它翻动纸箱板的声音；二楼是向你们借出破二手车的大爷，该找个机会好好向他道歉、致谢和道别；三楼有个小学生，以前有时会上门找钟辰乐讨半瓶能吹出泡泡的肥皂水；四楼是家，你们唯一的家。  
门锁锈到用力一推就断，你缓缓步入房间。你们的家很小，屋内的摆设因久无人居覆上了一层灰，窗台上的多肉植物也早已枯死。即使如此，你还是很爱它。  
或许是攒够了零花钱买泡泡机，或许是学会了配置肥皂水的方法，无数的泡泡由三楼阳台升腾。你从泡泡里看到了爱人：那个会帮胆小的你点起夜灯的人，那个和你一起淋雨回家的人，那个常因你臭手笑出猫咪纹的人，那个会温柔地替你抻平衬衫领口的人。  
午后的阳光绵密地铺在阳台上，像是被谁不小心打碎罐子淌了一地的枫糖浆。以至于醒来的那刻，你流了一脸的泪。


End file.
